


Все равно его не брошу

by Modric



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modric/pseuds/Modric
Relationships: Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/yXZTnrF)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://ibb.co/BrXfDNs)


End file.
